An access control system is a system which enables an authority to control access to computer-based information systems. Single sign-on (SSO) is a property of access control of multiple, related, but independent software systems. In a traditional system, using SSO, a user logs in once and gains access to multiple software systems without being prompted to log in again at each of them. As different software applications support different authentication mechanisms, traditional single sign-on systems internally translate and store different credentials used to access the software applications as compared to the credentials used by the user for initial authentication. Identity management or ID management is a broad administrative area that deals with identifying users in a computer network and controlling access to resources, such as the software systems, available by placing restrictions on the identified users.